Long Love and Sacrifice
by Warcraft Junky
Summary: Azreal and Fiona first meet at a young age. What happens later is for you to read. Battles, Adventure, and romance... what more can possilby go wrong? Read and Review... No Flaming!
1. Chapter 1

Long Love and Sacrifice  
Chapter 1  
Author Note: Well I'm kind of new to writing and posting on Fan Fiction.net I listen to The Offspring, their my favorite band. Also I play Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne on Battle.net That's where I got most of my ideas for this story. My friends and I play a lot of Role Playing maps on Warcraft, and this original version of this story was on a Role Playing map. So I'll stop blabbering on, and get right to it. Enjoy! (PS) Please review, and be honest, but no flaming and really tell me what you thought! Once again, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, or the LOF 2 Role playing maps on Warcraft III Expansion, but I do own the characters Fiona and my friend (Elias2000) made up Azrael.  
  
Fiona gazed into the water below her while playing with her long blonde hair. "Nothing new ever happens in this town, especially if you're the Jail Keepers daughter." said to herself. She broke her gaze and walked towards the village part of town.  
  
"Good day Miss Fiona" villagers greeted ask she walked by. As she walked by a lantern post she noticed a boy her age, standing there. He was clad in plate mail and carried a sword in his sheath. Fiona walked up to him to greet him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Fiona, are you new?" Fiona asked as the boy looked at her through his full helm. The boy was stunned at her beauty. The boy shook his head to break out of his gaze. "Hello." he spoke slowly through him helm. "Yes, I'm new to this town. This is my second day here." he told her. "I can show you around if you want! Oh yeah, by the way, I didn't catch your name?" Fiona asked. The boy blushed. "Azrael" the boy said.  
  
"Alright follow me, I can show you the castle later if you want." Fiona spoke over her shoulder as she ran. To Fiona's surprise, Azrael kept up, even with all that heavy armor on. Fiona showed the boy around the village part of town. She showed him the fountain, and the statues, and the zoo.  
  
They had fun laughing together all day. "Thank you for showing me around, I appreciate it." Azrael thanked. "Thank you for keeping me company. Say, do you want to play together again tomorrow?" Fiona asked. "Of course! Where do you want me to meet you?" Azrael asked delightfully. "Meet me at the fountain." said Fiona. They said bye, and then Fiona hugged Azrael, and ran off, waving as she ran. Azrael blushed, and waved back.  
  
The next morning Azrael met Fiona by the fountain. "So, do you want to go see the inside of the castle?" asked Fiona. "Can we? Wow that would be great!" Azrael said in a loud voice. So they left off the castle. When they got the bridge, Azrael stopped. "What's wrong Azrael?" Fiona asked. "There is something in the water." Azrael explained in a hush voice. "What do you mean Azrael, there's nothing in there." Fiona said. Azrael pointed down towards a stream of bubbles coming up. "Look out!" Azrael yelled. He grabbed Fiona and moved off the bridge just in time when it collapsed.  
  
As the bridge fell, Azrael and Fiona noticed something slither away. They sat there and stared at the water. "Thank you for saving me Azrael!" Fiona yelled, hugging him. "Your welcome, but what was that thing?" Azrael asked.  
  
That's when villagers and guards ran over to see what had happened. "Are you alright?" one of the Guards asked. "Yes I'm fine, thanks to him" she said looking at Azrael. Just then a splash came from the fallen bridge. Everyone looked down to see what it was. Standing there was long snake-like creature, with long sharp fangs. Then the creature produced an ear- splitting screech that made all nearby populace grip their ears. Azrael unsheathed his sword, while resisting the scream. He raised his sword and jumped down.  
  
The creature snapped at Azrael with his long neck. Azrael gripped his sword tight and swung furiously at the creature, not knowing if he was hitting it or not. As he swung incoherently, many thoughts raced through his mind. With the fear of not being able to protect Fiona, he brought his sword down faster and with more force.  
  
He opened his eyes the see the creature's decapitated corpse lying lifeless. He looked up to see everyone cheering. He climbed up with help of the guards helping him up. Fiona hugged him and thanked him for saving them. For once Azrael felt he fit in with his kind.  
  
Ok that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think and once again, be honest. I'll post the other chapter in a week or so I just hope I'll get some reviews! ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Long Love and Sacrifice  
Chapter 2  
  
Author Note: Hey what's up guys. You know for being school time I sure am writing a lot. It's kind of funny. IF you ever want to play on Battle.net with me, my account name it HaPpY_HaRdCoRe_ eh, I play a lot of Role Playing maps. Now if you want to talk on AIM, my account name is Wannabepeepee Alright, TIME TO GET TO IT! WOOHOO!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, or the LOF 2 Role playing maps on Warcraft III Expansion, but I do own the characters Fiona and my friend (Elias2000) made up Azrael.  
  
Later the next day, after the excitement had calmed down, Fiona and Azrael sat by the fountain. "So Azrael, how come you aren't with your parents?" asked Fiona. "Well, they're either dead, or off somewhere. My brother and I had to fend for ourselves at a young age." said Azrael sadly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," said Fiona sympathetically.  
  
"No, it's fine Fiona. I'm actually glad you asked about it, because that's what I was going to ask you. Have you seen an Elf and a Human pass through this town together?" asked Azrael. "No I'm sorry I haven't, but if you want I can help you look for them." Fiona answered.  
  
"Who is this Fiona?" came a voice from behind them. They both looked behind them. Standing there was another boy their age, with royal clothing and jewels all over him. Azrael saw Fiona bow so he did also. "Greetings Prince Cecil." Fiona said while bowing. "It's all right Fiona, you and your friend can get up." said the Prince.  
  
They got up slowly. The Prince kissed Fiona's hand. Azrael's stomach jumped. He had gotten a weird feeling when the Prince kissed her hand. "Fiona, you're coming to the dinner in the hall tonight, right?" the Prince asked. "I don't know, I'll see." said Fiona. The Prince smiled and walked back towards the palace.  
  
Azrael clenched his fist. "Azrael are you alright?" Fiona asked. His clench loosened. "Yes, I'm all right, why wouldn't I." answered Azrael. They walked through the village to the collapsed bridge. Large construction was going on to raise the bridge. They had set up another temporary bridge to get in and out of the castle.  
  
They walked along the temporary bridge. When they reached the castle they could smell the feast of food being cooked. "I'm sure your invited, after all you did save a lot of people from the creature. Besides I need some company, really I don't like the Prince, between you and I." said Fiona quietly.  
  
As they walked through the castle, Azrael grew more curious. "So Fiona, where do you live in here?" asked Azrael. "Well my dad owns the jail, but I have a room of my own in the palace. It is really big! It could fit like five people in there at once!" answered Fiona. So Fiona led the way to her room in the palace.  
  
Fiona walked towards an entrance to the hallway with several sets of doors. Azrael followed her and stopped when she stopped. She stopped at the farthest right door. "This is it Azrael, let's go and check it out!" Fiona said. They walked into a room that was fairly large. Her bed was far against the wall, and there were a few shelves. They sat down on her bed, and Azrael laid back to see how comfortable it was. To his surprise it was the most comfortable bed he'd ever laid on.  
  
"So Azrael, how come you never take off your armor?" asked Fiona. "I really shouldn't, sorry." said Azrael. He shrugged, then removed his helmet, and revealed blonde hair. "I'm an half Elf, half Human." said Azrael slowly.  
  
Fiona smiled. Then she pulled back her hair and revealed long ears. "You're an elf?" asked Azrael excitingly. "Yes, but it's a secret between you and I." said Fiona firmly. Azrael nodded. "My dad doesn't want me telling people, because many despise elves. The Blood Elves made our name a disgrace, so we are forced to live a lie." said Fiona.  
  
Azrael thought for a moment. "Yes but, Dark Humans also despise elves. My sister was killed by them, and I was forced run." added Azrael. They sat there for a while. Then came a knock at the door. "Yes?" answered Fiona. Then walked in the Prince. They both bowed as the Prince walked up. "Hello Fiona" he said cheeringly. Then he looked at Azrael, and glared. "Who are you?" Cecil demanded.  
  
Azrael looked up at him and glared back. "Who asks?" Azrael answered angrily. "You know who I am!" said the Cecil in a loud voice. Fiona stepped in between. "He's Azrael, and this is Prince Cecil." said Fiona.  
  
Azrael and Cecil glared at each other. "Pleasure" said Azrael sarcastically. "I don't have time to meet, 'commoners'." remarked Cecil. Azrael put his hand on his sword. "I'd watch it if I were you, spoiled little Prince." said Azrael. "Spoiled little prince?!" said Cecil in a offended voice. Cecil walked over to a weapon rack and drew a sword.  
  
Fiona stepped in between them. "No!" she yelled. She was too slow; their swords were already locked together. Fiona watched in horror as Azrael and Cecil went full out on each other fighting. Then, the royal guard came running in. The guards broke up Cecil and Azrael.  
  
"Prince Cecil, are you alright?" asked one of the royal guards. "I'm fine. Guards, put him in prison!" yelled Cecil. The guards grabbed Azrael and dragged him off to the jail. Fiona was going to run after him, but Cecil grabbed her and held her back.  
  
"No Fiona, that criminal is going to jail. I'm sorry he had a bad influence on you." remarked Cecil coldly. Fiona looked at him as if she were going to cry, then slapped him. "I don't like you, stop acting like we're girlfriend and boyfriend you Prince snob!" yelled Fiona. Then she stormed off, leaving Cecil jaw dropped.  
  
Azrael was sitting in his cell, angry as ever. Out of nowhere came a voice. "Azrael are you alright?" said the voice. "Fiona?" asked Azrael. Fiona came scurrying up to his cell. "Azrael we have to get you out of here!" said Fiona. "Well that would be nice, but how?" asked Azrael. Fiona held out a key. "My father let me have it, because he said it was wrong of the Prince for doing that." explained Fiona.  
  
Fiona unlocked the door. "Come on, let's go, we can use the sewer system and get out of here." said Fiona. "But Fiona, how are you going to go, you live here!" exclaimed Azrael. "My father said I should go out into the wild and explore the lands, and live a good life. I have to visit my father of course, but he knows it's best for me." answered Fiona.  
  
They ran through the jail, until they came to a little water passageway. They then jumped down and climbed through the sewers. Once they were out of the sewer system they swam along the river passage, and left the town.  
  
Two days later, at a campsite set up by Azrael and Fiona, they sat and talked. "So, you have never liked the Prince, huh?" asked Azrael. "No, just as you said he is a royal snob, like lots of others." answered Fiona. They both laughed.  
  
Azrael looked up. "What's the matter Azrael?" asked Fiona. Azrael put his finger over his mouth, as to be silent. "We're not alone here Fiona, someone is watching us." answered Azrael. He unsheathed his sword and raised it. "Come out, I know you're here!" yelled Azrael. Then the bushes around them started to shake.  
  
Out of the bushes, were guards, and among them, was Prince Cecil. "You can't escape that easily!" yelled Cecil. Azrael looked at him. "We already did." he said grinning. Cecil gave a grunting sound and ordered his guards to surround Azrael.  
  
Azrael looked at the surrounding guards around him. He then grinned. "Bring it on, royal pussies!" yelled Azrael. Two guards charged at him. Azrael then got the strength he had gotten while fighting the creature before. He knew he had to save Fiona.  
  
He swung his sword in a whirl around him. One of the guards fell down dead, the other severely injured. This time three guards ran at him. He crouched and swung at one guard's legs, knocking him down. Then he swung his sword left and caught the other guard by his face. The other stopped and backed up slowly towards Cecil.  
  
Now it was only Cecil and four other guards. Azrael glanced at Fiona and she glanced back. Then she turned around and sprinted towards the tent. Azrael backed up slowly. Fiona came out of the tent with a beautifully made elf bow. She loaded it with an arrow.  
  
Cecil glanced at Fiona in surprise, he never new she could use a bow. "Split up, two of you for each, keep the girl alive!" ordered Cecil. Then Cecil went with his other two guards towards Azrael. Fiona loosened an arrow, killing one of the guards by getting him right in his unarmored neck.  
  
The other guard charged towards Fiona, and knocked her down. Fiona kicked him off her, and then she pulled out one of her arrows and stabbed him with it. Meanwhile, Azrael eyed Cecil closely, looking at the guards now and then.  
  
The two guards charged, but Azrael bashed one in the head, and kicked the other into Cecil. Cecil threw the guard onto the ground and walked on him towards Azrael. Azrael raised his sword, as to taunt him. Cecil grinned an evil grin and charged at Azrael. Azrael quickly stepped aside and tripped Cecil.  
  
Azrael then swung his sword on the ground and barely missed Cecil as he rolled. Fiona watched them, knowing very well not to interfere. Azrael grinned at the Prince who was breathing heavily. Cecil then charged at him again. This time Azrael didn't step aside and trip him, but charged also.  
  
Their swords locked when they collided with each other. Azrael's strength was too much for the Prince. He threw him over with his sword. While the Cecil laid there, trying to regain his strength. Azrael walked up and put his sword to Cecil's neck.  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm leaving you hanging on there, it's kind of like holding the story ransom for reviews, and it's a part where you want to know what's coming. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review, no flaming and the next story will be posted in a week or so. PEACE! \./ GO OFFSPRING!! (P.S) I'm starting on my 3rd chapter now, so I get my stuff done, but I only post it once a week. review sake you know? 


End file.
